Harry potter and the Lord of Vampires
by EBYHUNT
Summary: 10 yr old Harry is starting his new year at a new school. What will be the things he need to face?..Who will stand beside him?...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

This is my first fanfic. Forgive me for my poor grammar and spelling.

* * *

><p>"Miss Granger. Topper of the class again" smiled Prof Albert. Most of the class clapped while a certain bushy haired 10 yr old Hermione Granger beamed happily from her seat. She flushed with the attention she was getting from the class.<p>

It was her 4th week in her new school in New Berry and she already became the top of the class.' Mom and Dad will be proud' she thought. They were her inspiration and encouraged her in everything she did.

She saw her teacher smiling up at her. She liked him a lot. He was a tall man with black hair and black striking eyes. She always loved the mild fierceness of those eyes.

"Hope you will keep it up, Miss Granger"

"Sure sir" she replied blushing.

Then he changed his face to it-is-serious-what-I am-about-to-tell look and started his class. Most of the students never liked his its-no-joke tone and went back to what they were doing, clearly not interested.

She went back to her usual process of taking notes. She heard Roberts, a pretty short boy with spiral hair mumble something about time to sleep.

She knew most of her fellow students now. But as always she was not successful in making a friend. There was this girl Michelle who was kind of nice to her but Hermione could not stand with Michelle's best friend Rousle or was it Rausle. Either was she did not care as the girl clearly disliked Hermione's.

Most of the class regarded her as a not-so-good looking bushy haired know-it-all who always had her hand in the air answering about God knows what. But what can she do about that. She was like that and if she someday had a friend, she surely will have to agree with her being her. It would be a lie if she said she was not jealous about her other classmates who had at least a couple of people as their best friend like Michelle. Her mother always said she would find someone worthy and always longed for one.

When bell rang for a short break she noticed a book in front of her. She looked around and caught sight of Mike who was glaring at her with his cold blue eyes.

"Complete today's work for me, Wont you Granger?" he asked with a dangerous tone.

"But I already have so much to do and ..."

"Wont you Granger? ...". He cut-off her with even more dangerous look from his cold frozen blue eyes.".'If it was possible' she thought to herself. At a point she could have sworn she saw a red flash in his eye.

"Ok. I will" she replied. '**What? Where did that come from'?**

She was always afraid of Mike and his bunch of 'fatties' as Michelle puts it.' Mike, Dudley, Lewis, Tom...' she felt it fearful event to think about them.

"I think he is a Vampire. Better do what he says" commented Lucy. She was a tall long haired girl with pretty curly hair and always had some crazy ideas about nonexisting Philomena's in her mind.

'Lucy back with her the-world-is-haunted Tales' thought Hermione.

" How come? "She asked, not interested in Lucy's crazy tale but to lighten the awkward mood created by Mike.

"My Gran always said the wood behind the White Lake was haunted with vampires and werewolves..."ranted Lucy.

' Werewolves? …... what might that be? Probably some nonexisting creature like Vampire' she thought to herself making a mental note on referring it when she gets home.

"And I have seen him and some others entering the wood quiet often..." she continued.

Hermione had long before given up on the idea of talking some sense into the crazy heady of Lucy Hopes.

"They have this eye's which can mesmerize you completely if you are not strong enough to block them. Also we can never know when they follow us or when they take your blood"

'That's it. I can't take it any more' Hermione's automatic no-proof-not-true ability took control.

"There are no such creatures like vampires or verywolves or whatever it is. They are some stupid imaginary creatures." She tried to reason.

"Then how do you explain recent unexplainable deaths happening here. Don't tell that you don't read newspaper."

'She is right and there indeed are some unexplainable incident's happening but vampires. That's just…..crazy'

"As I was saying…" Lucy continued" my Gran knows much about them and she believes they exist…."

Lucy and Hermione continued their debate until the class resumed

* * *

><p>After school she waited near the main gate for her parents returning from clinic downtown to pick her home.<p>

"How was your day sweetheart?" Her mother asked as soon as she entered the car. Emma Granger was a tall woman with hair just like Hermione's but curly and tamed. Beside her sat Richard Granger smiling at his daughter.

"Well just like the other days….."

Hermione was lying on her bed after dinner starring at the sealing.

'Why is it that I couldn't find a friend ' '**That's because you are not the kind to be befriended. Ugly, bossy, know –it-all.'** Her mind replied.

'Maybe ...' she thought. She could almost feel her hope melting since it was already the 5 week with no success in that matter. There was no one in the class who seemed to enjoy her company. Michelle told her that one more boy will be joining them next week. ' He would be another idiot, being that bully Dudley's cousin and all. What was his name? ...Larry or Harry….. Ahh…..who cares '. 'This school is going to be no different from my older ones 'she thought.

* * *

><p>Number 4,Private Drive.<p>

"Boy, since you have finished Gardening you can go to school tomorrow onwards." Growled Vernon. He was a short man with fat body and short hair.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" replied Harry Potter. He was a tall skinny boy with startling green eyes and messy black hair. He wore a lightning mark in his head which from what his uncle said, was from the accident in which Harry's parents died.

"And I shouldn't hear any complain from Dudley about you being a freak at your school too. Is that understood….?"

"Yeah", he replied.

"Never misuse the kindness and freedom we give you from the depth of our heart. Clear?"

"Yes"

"Good. Now clean the plates and then go to sleep." He stood up and walked to his bedroom.

'At least I could be away from this hell while I am at school' Harry thought. That was the only plus point he saw in going to school and for him that escape was like going to heaven.

He went to his cupboard 'most comfortable place in the house' as uncle Vernon puts it and fell asleep without knowing what was to come….

* * *

><p>Reviews Please...<p> 


	2. The Game Begins

I don't own Harry Potter.

Sorry for the delay, really had to come up with some better ideas. Forgive my grammar.

* * *

><p>-Zellrein Manor-<p>

"Oh Yeah…now it's entirely my fault isn't it Tom", yelled Rauldae Zellrein. He was a tall man with long pointed nose and eyes with a red shade in it. He also had short hair and deep cold voice.

Before him stood the ghostly snake like figure of Tom Riddle with an evil glare radiating from his eyes.

" If my memory is correct, I was the one who told you, that stupid kid was not our priority and after we get the world under our feet we could erase him…" continued Zellrein

"But what did you do? You went after him to become immortal and now look at you. You destroyed my plans too and now you say it's all my fault"

"Don't blame me for your lack of braveness…" retorted Riddle.

"…You and the rest stupid vampires you call 'shadow corpse' could have easily taken the world while it was at chaos" Said Voldemort.

"Yeah ….it 'ad be very easy when the wizards hear that the dump they call Dark Lord is dead and had nothing to fear of….very easy indeed" replied Zellrein.

"….."

"Tom, I know you are not fond of trusting anybody, but sometimes you just…have to" said Zellrein after calming himself down.

"…"

"Tom, you know that we both are one of the best in our respective worlds. What do you say about us uniting again? You know we could easily…. "

"What do you mean?, Rauld"

"I am suggesting that you stop your do-what-I-say and I-wont-tell-anything-completely attitude and explain me your plan. You should trust me Tom"

"….."

"Tom…."Zellrein was getting irritated but he was cutoff by Voldemort.

"Have you heard about ….The Cave of Eternity?" asked Voldemort. It seemed he was not completely happy about revealing it to Zellrein.

"Excuse me?" asked Zellrein to make sure if he heard Voldemort right.

"The Cave of Eternity" said Voldemort.

"Please don't tell me you were reading those stupid vampire stories all these years underground" said Zellrein with a hint of disinterest.

"The cave of eternity and eternity pool do exist Rauld" replied Voldemort clearly getting irritated himself.

"Are you sure you only lost your body that night. Maybe some sense too might have…. "

"As you might have heard… "continued Voldemort disregarding Zellrein's comment

"….it was discovered and owned by your ancestors to help them survive the daylight. They took one drop from the eternity pool and it helped your whole generation stand the daylight. But it had many other properties." said Voldemort.

"Like what? Wait. Let me guess. They could help you take the shape of animals like you wizards do ….or…or… maybe increase blood drinking speed. " said Rauld clearly mocking Voldemort.

"You are lucky that I am not capable of using my wand, but I am sure Quirrell standing outside could use his…."threatened Voldemort

"…And as I was saying, the water from eternity pool could make you immortal. But one of our ancestors Godric, who was also a vampire hunter, found this out and killed the owners of the cave with his sword, known as 'The blade of Destiny', which is capable of penetrating through immortality. He then sealed the cave with his blood and three lockets known as The Key of Eternity" said Voldemort.

"Tom, I have heard about this and the 'keys of eternity' a thousand times in my childhood and I really appreciate to hear it once again before I sleep, but now is not the time for that." said Zellrein

"If you have no other plan, just forget about what I said to make you reveal your plan and please continue thinking I am untrustworthy. I have no time for this stupid….."

"Quirrell bring it here" shouted Voldemort facing the door.

The door opened and Quirrell with his long Turban and slim figure walked inside. He took something from his pocket and dropped it on the table beside Zellrein. It was a golden locket with the figure of a lion and a phoenix in either side.

Quirrell then moved outside closing the door behind him.

"Now do you believe me Rauld" asked Voldemort.

'_A medallion?._' thought Zellrein_. 'Wait…this seems ….familiar. Lion on one side and a phoenix on the other_. _And an Emerald in the…no…no…It can't be….." _ His eyes almost bugged off as the realization hit him.

"Oh…My...Is …this….…." Zellrein stammered shocked.

"Yes it really is the 'Key of eternity'." Answered Voldemort happy about the reaction the locket brought upon Zellrein.

It took some time for Zellrein to process what the locket meant.

"So,…You think…This…I mean...the cave, really….exists" stammered Zellrein after a long pause.

"Yeah."

"So where do you think it is" asked Zellrein getting some interest in the matter.

"That's one thing I need your help to figure out. As far as I know, its somewhere in the woods of 'Silent Valley'. "

"You said there were three lockets. But this is just one. Where will we find others?" asked Zellrein. He couldn't believe he was already making plans to enter the cave.

"That doesn't matter. These are just keys. We could use any one of the keys. But to open the cave we need Godric's blood." replied Voldemort.

"Where will we get that?"

"From one Harry James Potter"

"That boy, who almost got you throat chopped?" asked Zellrein.

"The very same" replied Voldemort.

"Why him? How is he connected to Godric's blood?"

"As much as I hate to believe it, he is the heir of Godric"

Zellrein was even more shocked to hear it. He seemed to process the new found information. His red eyes seemed to become ever colder. His features seemed he was taking the information very seriously.

"That means he is a….Vampire Hunter?" asked Zellrein.

"Of course, he is. You see, it's your need too, to ensure he doesn't exist." Replied Voldemort as if it was the most obvious thing.

"What is your idea then?" asked Zellrein

"We need his blood. I could rebuild my body with that and we could reopen the cave. Then you could kill him for all I care…" replied Voldemort.

"You should get your men to search for the cave and Harry Potter."

"Done" replied Zellrein.

* * *

><p>"Harry potter" said Zellrein<p>

The 20 occupants of the hall were shocked to here that they were to monitor a human.

"My Lord, may I ask why we are…." Started Mike Dotrix but was cut off by Zellrein.

"You questioning me Mike?" stated Zellrein.

"No My Lord. We will do it" replied Mike almost falling off from his chair.

"Good. We need to search for 'The cave of eternity 'too."

"Master, but….no nothing…Just…. We will start it right away." Replied Levis Lords cursing himself for almost losing his throat.

"Levis you are in charge of the team for searching the cave. Research the myths and find its location. Got it?"

"Aye, Lord." Replied Levis.

"And you, Rousle, will lead the team for Harry potter"

"As you wish Lord." Rousle Reells stood up and bowed.

"What about the weapon, Neige"

"I am working on it Master." Replied Neige Agel.

* * *

><p>***********The Resistance***********<p>

"Who is this Harry potter and what is his connection with Zellrein"asked Helen Leyman.

"I don't know much about him but he is the boy responsible for the downfall of the dark wizard Voldemort ten years before." answered Ebeon.

"Why would he want that boy" asked Hankel Rickoff.

"He didn't explain that. Just gave us orders to search for the boy and the 'eternity cave'." replied Ebeon Neswood.

"Whatever he is after, its really dangerous. What do you think we should do, Reina? " asked Relvis Angelo Merryland.

He was a man at his 60's and the head or 'The Resistance'. He was the one of the most powerful vampires and always had his way to solve every problem.

"Sir, truth be told, I don't know. May be we should split up and search for the same things. We get it first and we can decide what to do with it afterwards" replied Reina Peirce.

"I agree with him, Sir. Also it seems that we should ask Auresteo to return" said Hankel.

Relvis considered the options. It seemed he was still young while on matters of fighting.

"Hankel, go get Auresteo. Reina, AAkashi and Helen search for the caves location. David, get some men and search for the remaining medallions. " said Relvis.

"What about Potter, sir?" asked Helen.

"That, I will do" said Ebeon.

"Good. But be careful not to reveal your cover Ebeon." said Relvis with concern in his voice.

"Those men out there killed my family. I will have revenge on them" replied Ebeon determinedly.

"Staine, Anand and You restart the training. Also start recruiting more. Things are getting really nasty..."said Relvis with a hint of remorse in his voice.

"That's it. Go get you jobs done" said Relvis. He sat there thinking hard. He could feel that this was going to be the beginning of a great war.

"What are you Planning Zellrein"

* * *

><p>Reviews Please...<p> 


End file.
